


Yours

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Kinks, Kinky, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena's got an attitude problem, and cheeks that are perfect for slapping.





	Yours

The look in her eyes was poison.

Deadly.

Wicked.

Defiant.

Your order was simple.

Behave.

That was all she had to do.

Be a good girl, listen, follow the simple rules you'd laid out.

Things even a toddler could do.

But not Rowena.

Oh, no.

Rowena was nothing if not a rebel.

"Kneel," you said in your best authoritative voice. The role was new to you, strange; you were still learning all its ways.

Rowena scoffed. Her eyes locked with yours, still defiant, still stubborn.  _ Make me, _ they said.  _ Persuade me. Force me. _ She wasn't going to submit quietly.

You supposed it was to be expected. After all, this was Rowena. She did what she wanted, when she wanted it. If you wanted something from her, you had to take it.

You had to make her give it to you.

You raised your hand and, never breaking eye contact, whipped it across her face sharply. Rowena's head shot to the side. Her cheek instantly flared red; a bright, angry, stinging red that stood out perfectly amidst the natural paleness of her skin.

It was beautiful.

Red was definitely her color.

You observed your handiwork with pride, a smile creeping on your lips. Your pussy clenched, slick with heat slowly building up, panties soaking up.

"I said kneel," you said.

Rowena turned to you, looked you dead in the eyes once again, and purred like the naughty, naughty kitty she was, "No."

You slapped her again, staining her other cheek. Now they matched, a perfect scarlet red that sent a wave of pleasure through you.

"You're only making this harder on yourself."

Rowena snorted. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Just do as I ask and this all stops."

She pondered on it for a moment, then, smirking, said, "Why should I make this easy for you?"

Your hand reached for her cheek, cupping it gently, lovingly. You looked at her, and for a moment, all harshness was gone. Your face was a mask of love, of the tenderest care. "Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart."

"Och, but you like it," she said, leaning into the touch.

"I do."

"And you want to hurt me."

"I really do."

"How much do you want it?"

"Way too much."

Rowena narrowed her eyes, and her face hardened. A challenge, a dare. "Then do it."

Another slap.

She grunted this time. Her hand shot up to her cheek, cradling the injury.

"Are you going to behave?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?"

_ SLAP! _

"How about now?"

"I don't think I'm in the mood."

_ SLAP! _

_ SLAP! _

_ SLAP! _

The last one left scratches, raw, bloody, your nails grazing her skin like tiny knives. Rowena brought a finger to one of the cuts and looked down at its blood-smeared tip with what you could only describe as curiosity.

The pain didn't faze her at all.

She was enjoying the game as much as you were.

"This had better not leave scars."

"Maybe it should," you told her. "To remind you what a bad girl you are."

"Maybe you just don't know how to handle me," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Or maybe you're impossible to handle."

She chuckled. "They say that to all the queens."

"Oh, honey," you cooed, caressing her other, non-bloodied cheek, "You're not a queen." Not tonight at least. "You're my little bitch."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Tonight you're all mine."

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, dear?" She leaned forwards, got in your face, so close you could feel her breath on your skin. "Don't forget, a bitch is only yours when you tame her."

"Working on it," you whispered and pecked her on the lips.

Then you slapped her again.

And again.

And again.

_ SLAP! _

_ SLAP! _

_ SLAP! _

_ SLAP! _

It went on for a while. The threats, the banter, the slaps. Her incessant struggling only turned you on, and as the ordeal continued, you found yourself on the brink of release. You were hot, boiling, shaking under the heat, under the intensity of the situation. But you kept going. You kept pushing forward, lost in the thrills, in the pleasure, in the desire that built up and bubbled inside of you, begging for release.

After what seemed like hours, Rowena finally gave in.

You stood up to admire the sight, a proud, happy smile spreading over your mouth.

This was how you loved her.

On her knees.

Wounded.

Trembling.

Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
